


I'll Digest You

by yatogamivevo



Series: Protect, Own, Destroy [1]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: F/M, Homicidal Thoughts, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Yandere, he just loves juliana so much he wants to kill her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatogamivevo/pseuds/yatogamivevo
Summary: "You're so beautiful, Juliana Crain." The smallest breath of air escaped him. "So beautiful sometimes that I want to destroy you."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makarov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makarov/gifts).



The camera to one of the women's apartments had been shut off. Naturally, they were monitored closely for both safety and security. The security guard had leaned forward far enough in his seat to be on the edge. This was the third time this had happened this week, and he was not given an explanation. Damn inconvenience.

The click of the handle in the apartment went mostly unheard, save for one pair of ears, a cigarette tucked expertly behind one of them. The sound of leather soled boots tapping lightly against the floor - worn by feet that were use to quietly treading on a battlefield however many years ago. A chair hadn't put up against the door, whether in an act of forgetfulness, or purpose, it could not be determined.

The noises would not wake the temporary occupant of the apartment. 

Gloved fingers examined the items on the shelves. There wasn't much, but then again, she was a simple person, and enigma really, despite telling her entire story.

Not a trace was left that anything had been moved. The boots tapped on her floor again, quiet as ever. 

Another door handle clicked. The sight was nothing breathtaking, a slender body lay under the simply colored bedsheets. One arm hung out from under them, revealing bruised knuckles, worry-bitten fingernails, and a slender forearm, and the sheets rose and fell from the steady, soft breathing below them.

Even in sleep, stress seemed to stay with her. It was her permanent state of being.  
The leather chair in the corner of her room breathed when the pressure from someone sitting on it was applied and creaked from the friction of the cushion against the back of the chair. 

Still, she had not been woken. 

The man sitting in the chair had sighed, sporting his signature side-smirk, as if he'd somehow triumped over something. 

"You're so beautiful, Juliana Crain." The smallest breath of air escaped him. "So beautiful sometimes that I want to destroy you." 

She sighed deeply in her sleep and flipped sides so she was facing him directly, the cut on the side of her cheek looked as prominent as ever. It wasn't hiding behind make-up or buried under her flushed cheeks, despite the fact that he liked when they looked like that.

He promised himself not to touch her, or something awful would happen. 

He could kill her easily, he considered. The reasoning behind his homicidal urges certainly wasn't sane, but it had nothing to do with him hating her. He did not think of her as less than human. She was so much more.

And that's exactly why he had to kill her. He wanted to keep her locked away for himself. He wanted her all for his own, he only wanted his eyes on her, and he only wanted her eyes on him. He hated when she gave anyone else a glance their way. They didn't deserve it.

If he couldn't have it his way, no one would. The only thing to do was kill her. But he wanted to watch her first, to learn everything about her by watching her sleep, taking pictures when she was entirely unaware, keep tabs on everything she was doing at all times.

He didn't just want her for himself. He wanted her to bend under him. He wanted her hands tied behind her back, and he wanted her to obey his every command, to kneel at his feet and he wanted her to love every millisecond of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry. This has been stewing in my head for a week.  
> I'm going to add it to a series but AO3 is being a butthead and not letting me.
> 
> title inspired by https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o6V5Rv6aSnM


End file.
